Puppet Mastery
Note Puppets cannot Act or Move on their own like other Companions, the Ninja must sacrifice their own Movement Phase to use the puppet's Movement Phase or sacrifice their Action Phase to make the puppet use their basic attack. However, special techniques used by the puppets are used in the Ninja's Instant Phase and therefore doesn't restrain the Ninja to use their own Action Phase while using them. Skill Tree Offensive Puppet *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 0 turns *Description: The Ninja summons an offensive puppet that has large base attack and critical ratio but low health. *Effect: The Offensive Puppet comes to the Ninja's aid. This puppet is specialized in Offensive attacks and deals massive damage. The Ninja can only have one puppet at the time on the battlefield. Defensive Puppet *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 0 turns *Description: The Ninja summons an defensive puppet that has huge Defense and Health and can increase their Threat level. *Effect: The Defensive Puppet comes to the Ninja's aid. This puppet is specialized in Defense and can protect the Ninja or any ally efficiently. They can also increase Threat towards them. The Ninja can only have one puppet at the time on the battlefield. Support Puppet *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 0 turns *Description: The Ninja summons a supportive puppet that grant various bonuses but that isn't good in combat. *Effect: The Support Puppet comes to the Ninja's aid. This puppet is specialized in increasing the Ninja and their allies potential. The Ninja can only have one puppet at the time on the battlefield. Repair Automaton *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Maintenance Cost: 1 *Range: 2 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Ninja gradually restore their puppet Health. *Effect: The Ninja activate this skill to remotely repair their puppet each turn. During that time, the Ninja cannot move since it would automatically cancel the ability. The Ninja can still use Actions for any subsequent turn while the Maintenance Cost is paid. The puppet's Health is restored by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) each turn Repair Automaton is active. Quick Switch *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Repair Automaton (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Ninja can switch their active puppet as a free action. *Effect: Instead of using an Instant Action during their turn to change their puppet, the Ninja can switch them as a Free Action and make them battle in the same turn. Activate *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Ninja's puppets will perform a basic skill that varies depending on their type. *Effect: The Ninja's puppet will perform a basic technique depending on their type. See Ninja's Puppets description to see the in-depth details of this technique. Offensive: The puppet will rush toward their foe to deal a massive attack. Defensive: The puppet will boost their own defense and protect the Ninja. Support: The puppet will grant the Ninja Haste, Evasion or Courage. Trickery *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Activate (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Ninja's puppets will perform a trickery skill that varies depending on their type. *Effect: The Ninja's puppet will perform a trickery skill depending on their type. See Ninja's Puppets description to see the in-depth details of the ability. Offensive: The puppet will go behind their foe to perform a backstab. Defensive: The puppet will taunt a foe to attack them as a high priority target. Support: The puppet becomes a mirror image of the Ninja. Magical Maneuver *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Activate (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Ninja's puppets will perform a magical maneuver that varies depending on their type. *Effect: The Ninja's puppet will perform a magical maneuver depending on their type. See Ninja's Puppets description to see the in-depth details of the ability. Offensive: The puppet will do a Physical attack imbued with the Element Affinity of the Ninja. Defensive: The puppet will create a Damage Shield of the same Elemental Affinity of the Ninja. Support: The puppet will grant the Ninja a magical bonus on their weapon of their Elemental Affinity. Overdrive *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Puppet Mastery Tree (8) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 1 per Rank *Description: The Ninja's puppets will now unleash their full potential. *Effect: The Ninja's puppet will perform a special move depending on their type. See Ninja's Puppets description to see the in-depth details of the ability. Offensive: The puppet will be able to counter all physical attacks on themselves and will be able to attack twice per turn for a set number of turns. Defensive: The puppet will automatically defend the Ninja from incoming attacks for a set number of turns. Support: The puppet will generate an Aura that grants Health and Magic Regeneration and gives a bonus to Magical and Physical Drives for a set number of turns.